Currently, a gate driving technology on the basis of a principle of a shift register unit has been widely used. A gate electrode is driven through a circuit unit, so as to, on one hand, save space, thereby to achieve a narrow-bezel design, and on the other hand, reduce the number of binding processes, thereby to reduce the manufacture cost and the improve the yield as well as the production capacity.
Stability of a gate driving circuit is a key factor for normal display. The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of shift register units connected in a cascaded manner, and an output signal of each shift register unit is controlled by a pull-up node and a clock signal, so an erroneous output of the shift register unit may be caused by a signal noise and a leakage current of a thin film transistor (TFT).